A Unique Game
by The Lavender NightshadeRose13
Summary: 2 friends, Viviana and Lynette were having their usual anime marathon for every year. It WAS a normal summer day until they suddenly ended up somewhere, separated from each other! Turns out, they're in their all time favorite anime! Is this an adventure! You better believe it! As they travel in the world of FMA, who knows what they'll run into? Ed/OC, Al/OC (Moved from NR13)
1. Chapter 1- ANIME, NECKLACES, AND POCKY!

**_(I hope you guys read on NightshadeRoses13 author's note to know that I, Chihiro, have moved the story to a personal account. So, please don't accuse me of stealing the story when it's mine. It's just moved.) _**

**_Hey guys! Chihiro with another fic called, "A Unique Game," and I'd like to introduce someone very inspiring and totally flippin AWESOME, 'MaryLynetteluvswriting'! You probably know her better as Lynette from 'The Game Has Begun.' She and I will be collabing the story. It is so fun to work with her. _**

**MLlw: Thanks! Glad to be here!**

**_Chihiro: Okay, I know you all came for a story, so I'm gonna get this over with. Edward's gonna do the disclaimer._**

**MLlw: *trying to hold back fangirly-ness and pushes Ed up front* Go ahead, Edo-kun.**

**_Edward: *blushes* F-fine... Disclaimer: NightshadeRoses13 and MaryLynetteluvswriting _**_DOES NOT__** own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything involving the franchise. They do, however, own unfamiliar characters that belong to either one of them and they also own the story. **_

**_Chihiro and MLlw: Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Hey, Lynette! Hurry and get your butt over here! The next episode is gonna start," Viviana yelled from her living room. Lynette groaned and said, "It's not like this popcorn is gonna cook any faster! We have our FMA marathon and we're literally stocked up and popcorn and Pocky Stix!" _

_"Hey! We're sharing those Pocky Stix! Don't hog them all!" Viviana yelled. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some Pocky Stix before Lynette had stolen them all. The girls were having the annual anime marathon and this night was their favorite because of their all-time favorite anime, "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood."_

_Heck to the yes, it was way better than the first FMA, no offense. Though Viviana did go fangirly when she saw Alphonse in Conquer of Shamballa. She'd always been a fan of him and his innocence, so it was no surprise he became her favorite character. And Lynette loved Ed's character. Viviana even got her an Ed plushie for her birthday. It was quite humorous when they argued about which Elric brother was better. _

_The girls, still in their regular clothing, were waiting till it got late to get in their pajamas. This was an all-nighter marathon. It was showing both the first FMA and Brotherhood-not to mention the movies too- so they got to fan-girl and criticize all they wanted. Viviana pulled out her laptop and logged on to Fanfiction. She looked up their favorite FMA story, "The Game Has Begun." (A/N: Ironic, huh? XD)  
"Hey, Lynette! Check out what our favorite author is up to. The story's been updated," Viviana replied. Lynette started to smile and said, "We'll read it after the marathon is over. That sound okay?" _

_Viviana nodded and put the computer away in her backpack. "Oh, where's that necklace that Dylan gave you? The ruby one?" she asked._

_"You mean the one you forced me to buy?" Lynette replied. Viviana sweat-dropped and grinned nervously.  
"Yeah."  
"I have it right here." Lynette pulled out the necklace from her pocket. The necklace was amazingly beautiful. The base that surround the shining, mirroring ruby was golden and wonderfully carved. It was an antique that their friend, Dylan, gave them._

* * *

**_A few hours before..._**

_Lynette and Viviana were walking home after school had ended. They took summer school to get future freshman classes out of the way and it was getting pretty boring the past few days. These girls were bored out of their minds and they needed something to entertain themselves.  
"LYNETTE! I'm sooooo bored," Viviana whined. Lynette groaned and did a face palm. "Then, why don't you figure out something to do?" she replied._

_Viviana smirked. She grabbed Lynette's wrist and started to run like if she were getting ready for the war in Narnia, yelling, "LET'S GO VISIT DYLAN!"  
Lynette sweat-dropped and resisted the urge to being dragged, but with Viviana's excitement, she didn't think that she was gonna get out of this situation. _

_A few minutes later, the girls were in the front of an antique store. "Do we have to go to some old antique store? I mean, I know that Dylan works here and all, but this place is so boring!" Lynette said. _

_"Are you kidding? Antique stores are the best! Besides, he said he had something we might like," Viviana urged. Lynette sighed and said, "Ugh, fine."  
Viviana jumped up and down in joy and opened the door, dragging Lynette inside. Dylan saw them, and waved to them. _

_"Hey guys!"  
"Hi, Dylan!"  
"I'm so glad you guys made it. I have something that you girls will love. Some dude came and dropped it off yesterday and I knew that this would be something you all would be interested in," he said. Dylan dug through a box and took out a ruby diamond necklace. Viviana's eyes lit up in wonder, but Lynette, also thinking it was a rather beautiful necklace, had a weird, ominous feeling about it._

_"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really think-"  
"IT'S SOOO PRETTY! Lynette, can we get it?! PLEAAAASSEE?" Viviana exclaimed. It was obvious she wanted it; she was jumping around like a kindergartner for goodness sake. In fact, she wanted it so much, that before Lynette could even protest, she gave 'The Look.' Now, when Viviana gave 'The Look,' her eyes got big and she had a sparkle in her eyes, almost like Armstrong. _

_Lynette sighed in defeat. "Fine..."  
Viviana threw her hands in the air in victory and jumped up and down once more, causing a scene. Lynette took out her wallet while Dylan got the necklace ready. "How much is the necklace?" she asked._

_"For you guys, I give you all a 75% discount. So, you guys get to pay... $10.75 for the necklace," Dylan replied. Lynette's eyes widened. "R-really?"  
"Yeah; it's the least I could do, working at this old store," he said, smiling. Lynette handed him the money as he gave her the necklace in a little pouch. She handed it to Viviana, who held onto it, excited. Once Lynette was handed back the leftover change, she grabbed the pouch and put it in her pocket. _

_"Well, I'd love to talk to my special gals, but I have to get back to work. The old man who runs this place is gonna throw a hissy-fit if he sees me off task. I'll see you guys later?" Dylan questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, you can count on it," Lynette said, smiling. She and Viviana walked to the door, waving goodbye to their friend. Dylan waved back, smiling, leaning on the counter._

* * *

_"It was sweet of Dylan to give us that discount. That necklace must've been expensive if he gave us that low price," Viviana said. Then she got an idea. "Lynette?"  
Lynette turned to face Viviana, "Yeah?"_

_Viviana smiled and said, "Put on the necklace." _

_Lynette raised an eyebrow, "What?"_

_"You heard me. Put on the necklace. I bet it'll look pretty on you," Viviana replied. Then she gave a look that said, 'Don't make me hold you down and put it on you, cause we both know it's gonna hurt when I do.' Lynette sweatdropped and wrapped the necklace around her neck. She hooked the chain together and fixed the little base so it wouldn't look out of place. Then she moved her hair out the way, so the necklace was more visible. The ruby stone shone in the light and captured the girls' eyes. _

_They snapped out of it and looked towards the television. The first episode was starting. Both girls sat on the floor and waited patiently for the excitement. _

_A few hours had past and the girls had gone through 3 bags of popcorn and MANY boxes of Pocky. They started talking about the laws of alchemy and how they worked in the anime. Then, Lynette thought of something. _

_"Isn't it funny how we can't use alchemy here, but we supposedly provide energy for the other side?" she asked._

_Viviana put on her thinking face and nodded. "Ha, the irony of it. I bet if you touch a transmutation circle here, it wouldn't work," she replied, jokingly. _

_Lynette laughed and agreed. "Ha yeah. Hey, look. I'm gonna do alchemy." she clapped her hands together and touched the TV screen. Her ruby necklace started to glow and the ground started to shake. The girls bolted up and looked around. _

_"Lynette?! What did you just do?" Viviana asked, nervously. _

_"I d-don't know! All I did was touch the transmutaion circle on the screen!" she yelled. The ground started to crack and the girls fell on their butts. Viviana grabbed some of her boxes of Pocky Stixs and shoved them in her sweater pockets._

_"What are you getting those for?!" Lynette yelled over the loud rumbling. Viviana replied, jokingly, "In case this goes bad, I want to be buried with my Pocky Stix and my dignity!" _

_There was a huge flash of light as Lynette yelled, frustrated, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, VIVI!"_

* * *

_Viviana woke up, with a huge headache, followed by a huge back pain. She sat up, rubbing her back, then her eyes as she felt blind for a moment. She looked around and became confused. Why was she in an alleyway?_

* * *

**_Chihiro: Oooo! Cliffhanger! I bet I got your knickers in a twist because of that. XD_**

**MLlw: Your so mean. :P**

**_Chihiro: Ha, I know. _**

**_Edward: When do we come in?_**

**_Chihiro: Soon! Be patient! *groans* This is why I like Al better._**

**_MLlw: *sweatdrops* Ha, please review._**


	2. Chapter 2- POCKY, CRIMINAL, QUESTIONING!

**_Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy. Finals are coming up, so yeah. Anyway, on with the story. Al, do the disclaimer._**

**_Alphonse: NightshadeRoses13 and MLlW do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA: Brotherhood, or anything that involves the franchise. Anything unfamiliar with FMA belongs to NightshadeRoses13 and MLlW. _**

**_Chihiro: Now go and spend time with Viviana. She's lonely. _**

**_Viviana: Al-kun! *glomps* _**

**_Al: *blushes* O-on with the story! Please review!_**

* * *

_Viviana had just woken up in a daze and finding herself in an alleyway. Wasn't she just at her house with Lynette a second ago? Speaking of Lynette, where was she? "Lynette? Lynnie? Where are you?" Viviana called out. _

_No reply. Viviana got frustrated and called out again, "If this is a joke, it's not funny! You know what happens when you trick me like this. Might as well come on out."  
Again, no reply. Viviana's anger subsided into worry. "Lynnie? Are you there?" she asked again._

_She turned a corner, then looked behind her. She was completley and utterly __alone.__ She was lost in some place without her best friend beside her. So, of course, she was scared. She started to walk the alleyway. She rubbed her arms, feeling cold eeven though she was wearing a sweater. She stopped for a moment and rummaged through her sweater pockets to recount all of her Pocky boxes. She figured she wasn't going to get real food anytime soon, so might as well know how much Pocky you have. 1, 2, 3, 4...5, 6, 7, 8...9... She sweatdropped. Viviana was missing one box._

_She started to walk back to her previous location and saw her cappuccino-flavored Pocky from a distance. She smiled dreamily and started to walk over to it, when she heard footsteps other than her own. She saw a hooded figure turning into the alleyway…and was running straight into her Pocky. She made a dash for it, but it was too late._

_The hooded figure stopped to look down at what he stepped on. It was a box of some kind of biscuit. He ignored it and was about to walk off, when he bumped into someone. He looked down to see a tall, young girl, around 13, standing in front of him. He removed his hoodie and asked if she was okay. She mumbled something and looked up; giving a black look that resembled Lynette's. Viviana, internally gasped, noticing the X crossed –shape scar on his forehead. 'Scar?! What is he doing? Wait, why do I care? HE CRUSHED MY POCKY STIX… ' she thought. _

_Scar raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."_

_Viviana became more enraged and grabbed his arm with the tattoos. "I said, YOU CRUSHED MY BOX OF POCKY STIX!" and with that, she flipped him over, making him land in a dumpster. She dusted herself off and was about to walk, when some Amestrian soldiers ran by. hOne stopped and asked Viviana, "Have you seen a man with a scar on his forehead run by here?" _

_Viviana shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not while I was here." The soldier cursed and ran on with the others. When they disappeared, she started on her way, when a hand touched her shoulder and stopped her. She turned around to find Scar facing her. _

_"Why didn't you tell those soldiers where I was?" Scar asked her. _

_"Because, first off, what would I gain out of it? It's not like I hate you or anything. I'm not looking for any reward either. It wouldn't be human to rat someone out who has a purpose to live. I'd know they'd execute you, Scar," she simply said. Scar raised an eyebrow. Viviana thought of something._

_"Second, you're the kind of person that's been traveling a lot now, am I right?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly. She smiled and said, "Good. So can I travel with you?" _

_Scar raised an eyebrow again and said, "You realize you'll be traveling with a wanted criminal? Are you willing to risk your life at this point?"_

_Viviana shrugged and stated, "Though you seem like a scary person, I know you serve a purpose to this world. And you don't seem like a criminal to me anyway. I know between good and evil, and pal; you're not anywhere near evil. Plus, I need to search for a friend. So, can I go with you or what?" _

_Scar was a bit hesitant, but nodded his head and turned to walk. Viviana followed behind him and thought to herself, 'This is going to be an interesting journey.'_

* * *

_I yawned, gaining consciousness. I stretched my arms out as I sleepily sat up, cracking my eyes open slightly, temporarily blinded by the light that streamed in from a nearby window. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my legs, only to have them bump into something small. Still half awake, I blinked a few times before peering at the object that my leg had touched. A box of pocky. My stomach rumbled, and so, without a second thought, I snatched the box of pocky off the ground, opening the box and tearing the bag inside, taking out a pocky stick to nibble on as I got off the chilly ground and onto my bare feet. I shivered as my sensitive feet touched the cold tile floor, looking around. "Wahh~ So old-fashioned~" Were the first words out of my mouth as I observed my surroundings. I was right: It was extremely old-fashioned, probably the early nineteen hundreds. It was obviously a meeting room, with nice chairs tucked in around a quality oak polished long table. Maps, charts, an other documents were posted on the walls, exhibiting a kind of professional appearance. The walls, which could barely be seen behind all the posters, where a light cream color, matching the white marble floor nicely. Light streamed in from two big windows behind me, which my eyes quickly adjusted to. "Where am I?" My slow early-morning brain had finally registered what was happening. And it didn't seem good. I nibbled on another stick of pocky as I calmly tried to remember what had happened before I had fallen unconscious. "Wait…. Why am I being so calm about this?" I thought out loud. That's when I realized what was wrong with this situation. Alarm flooded my senses, and I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, a sound reached my ears.  
Footsteps.  
I could hear them approaching the door, and my heart leapt into my throat as I started to panic, frantically looking for a hiding place. My head swung side to side, desperately searching for some kind of cabinet or closet, but in vain, because a moment later, the door handle unlocked. I froze. Now I understood the phrase, "A deer in the headlights", because my body literally would not move. Seconds later, the door creaked open to reveal a group of people who entered the room. The first man inside froze when he caught sight of me. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't be shocked to find some random teenage girl in plaid pajamas nibbling on pocky in their meeting room? Well, I felt the same way. Waking up in some meeting room with a box of pocky only to have a group of people in blue uniforms barging in, especially when those people looked familiar…. My eyes widened as I choked on my pocky. There, in front of me, in the flesh, stood a man who looked exactly like the famous egoistic Roy Mustang, wearing an exact replica of a blue Amestrian soldier uniform. This is just like The Game Has Begun, a distant part of me thought, and that's probably Roy Mustang…. I was literally speechless. For the first time in my life, I had nothing to say. Absolutely nothing. I just stood there staring wide-eyed at the Amestrian soldiers who stood before me, also shocked. "Who are you?" The Roy's voice penetrated the silence. Even his voice is the same, I thought. For some reason, when Roy spoke, the tension had snapped, causing me to do something completely and utterly idiotic, and probably one of the most random, moronic things I have ever done in my life. I cracked up, not being able to help myself. It was stupid, I know, but it was al I could think to do. For some reason, I guess I had found the striking similarities of my situation to that of other fanfictions hilarious, because I laughed until I ran out of breath and gasped for air. After my laughter had died, I straightened up, looking back at the gaping soldiers, struggling to contain my giggles.  
"Who are you?" Roy asked, narrowing his eyes at me in suspicion. We were currently seated at the meeting table with Roy sitting across from me, while I was surrounded by his subordinates, currently being questioned. _

_"I would ask you the same question if it weren't obvious that you're the Flame Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." I said, biting my lip on a snicker. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. My name is Lynette La'va." I answered simply. _

_Roy stared at me, waiting for more, and I stared back, trying to make it obvious I wouldn't give more. He sighed, not taking his serious gaze from mine. I had always thought he was reasonably good-looking from the anime, but in front of me, he was incredibly attractive, especially his low voice, even if he was in his late twenties. _

_"Where are you from?" He continued, making me place my elbows on the table, resting my head on my hands. I blew a stray hair out of my face before looking back at Roy, my amusement now mixed with playfulness. They didn't know my parents, they couldn't do anything to me, so I was pretty much free to do what I would like. That, and I needed to get out of this place, which I had figured out to be the Eastern Command Center located in East City, Amestris. "I dunno…. I could be a foreigner, and yet I could be from Amestris. Figure it out. Next question, please." I said, brushing off Roy's previous question. He was obviously getting irritated at my lack of seriousness. "Answer my," Roy was interrupted by the door swinging open. Two figures entered the room, the sound of clinking metal reaching my ears. My gaze instantly shot over to the newcomers. _

_"Sorry we're late," A male voice called, but paused when they noticed something was happening. And guess who owned that voice. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Edward Elric, followed by his younger, armored brother, Alphonse Elric. "What's going on?" Ed asked Roy nonchalantly. _

_I screamed, half-shocked and half-fangirling, and my chair fell back, causing me to painfully collide with the marble floor. Ignoring the jolt of pain, I scrambled to my feet only to get caught by the soldiers that had been standing beside my chair, who quickly restrained both of my arms behind my back in a surprisingly painful hold. I winced struggling against my captors. "I'm pretty sure this is considered assault!" I protested against my captivity as I attracted Roy and the Elric brother's attention. Roy stood up, still looking at me. "And I'm pretty sure what you've done is considered breaking and entering." Roy shot back. _

_My cheeks puffed up in irritation as I stopped struggling to look Roy in the eye. "I did not break anything, nor do I even recollect entering!" I retorted, "Check with your guards! I did not break and enter!" "So how did you get in here? You can't have just appeared!" Roy's voice was cold and strict, making me flinch. I glared at him intensely with my infamous black look. "I refuse to lie just to satisfy your urge for information and justice, Colonel" I snapped, "I don't know how I got here." "Just who are you exactly to defy the military?" Roy said, cooling himself down. _

_I snorted. "Who am I? I told you, I'm Lynette. No more, no less. You have no right to any more of my personal information." I replied icily, and then adding, "Also, I would suggest you release me. If you charge me with breaking and entering, I can assure you not one of your soldiers has seen me enter. That would mean you lack crucial evidence. Even if you got the warrant to arrest and imprison me, after a trial, that is, that would just go to show that your security is lacking in skill and vigilance, and I'm sure you'd be displeased with that reputation, because you seem like a fairly prideful man." I smiled a little, knowing I had hit a weak point. I knew Roy couldn't have anything ruining his reputation, being the egoistic pyro-maniac he is. I had rendered Roy speechless, and that made me smug. My mother was a police officer, after all, so it didn't hurt to pick up a few things in law, especially when, while rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood with Viviana_, _noticing that our law and Amestrian law where somewhat similar. _

_I took that opportunity to steal a glance at the Elric brothers. From what I could tell, Al looked innocently surprised, while Ed, on the other hand, looked impressed. He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. _

_"Who is she?" Ed asked bluntly, breaking the awkward silence. _

_Roy sighed in irritation, but before he could answer, I did. "Lynette La'va, nice to meet you." I smiled pleasantly at the Elric brothers, getting somewhat used to their presence. "But I guess that doesn't sound as nice coming from a person being restrained by soldiers, now does it?" _

_My comment made Ed grin. "I'm Edward Elric." He introduced, giving me an approving smile. Al still looked unsure, worried that Roy might get mad if his brother started calmly chatting with someone who appeared to be a criminal. However, I found this as my chance to escape. Wooing the somewhat innocent Fullmetal Alchemist into releasing me wouldn't be that hard, right? _

_But seriously, the grip the soldiers beside me had on my arms were really killing me. So, taking advantage of their distraction, I stomped on their feet, making them release their grip on me slightly. I took that chance to swing over and knee the guy to my right in the crotch, escaping from both soldier's grasps. When the unharmed soldier came after me, I darted over and grabbed the soldier nearest to me, bashing his head into the other soldiers, making them collapse in a pile. I turned only to find Roy standing behind me, his gloved hand near my throat, ready to snap his fingers. I sighed, holding my hands up in surrender. "Okay, now you have a right to arrest me." I said, "But I couldn't help it. My shoulders were hurting." _

_From the corner of my eye, I could see Ed trying to hold back a snicker. "Now are you ready to tell us who you are?" Roy said, making it obvious that he was about to burn me alive. I smiled and shook my head. "Nope." I said cheerfully. Roy groaned in irritation before facing the remaining three soldiers that stood nearby, ready to back up Roy. "Run a personal file search on the name "Lynette La'va"." He ordered. The soldiers saluted before running off, leaving me alone with Roy, Ed and Al. Roy turned to the Elric brothers. "Fullmetal." "Yes?" Ed asked informally, unlike the other soldiers. "I want you two to watch her until we find out who she is." Roy said. Ed looked at Roy with raised eyebrows. "How long will that take?" He asked, making Roy huff in irritation as he calculated the time. "Since we don't know anything besides her name, she could be from anywhere. So, to search her name from all areas of Amestris….. That would take about…. At least a month." Roy estimated. Ed didn't seem too disturbed by it, while Al looked a bit worried. I, on the other hand, had my jaw to the floor. "Wahh~ You slowpokes~" I said, stepping away from Roy. _

_I turned to the Elric brothers, a smile growing on my face. "I guess that means I'm stuck with you for a month!" Roy sighed as I ran up to them in excitement. I held out my hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet ya, Ed. Let's try and get along, since we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on, okay?" I said as Ed shook my hand, grinning at me. "Gladly." He said, letting go of my hand. I turned to Al, who looked a little uncomfortable. "Hey, armor dude!" I called, "You and your brother seem like cool guys, so let's be friends, okay?" I stuck out a hand, which Al shook hesitantly. I smiled up at him before turning to face Roy, still smiling. "I hope you're not expecting the brothers to get too much out of me." I said nonchalantly, "Because my lips are sealed." Smirking mischievously, I winked at Roy as I smugly took out a stick of pocky to munch on. This'll be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3- TUCKER, CHIMERA, AND SECRETS!

**_Hey guys! Again, sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with summer classes and all that. I'm not failing if that's what you're thinking.  
-_-" I'm just getting ahead to get out of school. _**

**_MLlw: ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Mustang: NR13 and MLlw do not own FMA or anything involving the franchise. They do own however characters that are not related at all to the series. _**

* * *

_Lynette put her Pocky box in her pocket and threw her hands behind her head as she walked with the two brothers. She was starting to get behind, so she skipped up enough to get to Ed's side. She then asked, "So, what are you guys gonna do?" _

_Ed shrugged and said, "Right now, we're going back to the hotel to rest. We just got back from a mission and we wanted to report back to Colonel Fire Nazi, but he looks like he's busy." _

_Lynette nodded and mouthed an "Oh." She then wondered where they had gone. From watching all those FMA Brotherhood episodes, she had to know where they were at. Hopefully, past the trouble in the beginning with meeting Scar for the first time and all that. _

_"Where were you guys?" she asked. _

_"In Liore," Al responded. Lynette sweatdropped and mentally face-palmed herself. 'Crap, so they aren't passed that,' she thought. She thought about what was going to happen and knew that, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't get involved with the Tucker incident, because she knew, she was going to lose it and probably beat Tucker till he was dead. Oh well, she knew Ed would kick his crazy, psychotic ass. (A/N: Sorry guys, but I really wanted that to be there. I know it seems like The Game Has Begun, but I'd been dying to do this scene and what goes along with it. Plus, I have something in store for you.)_

_She nodded her head and walked inside with them. When they got up to the room, Lynette sat down on a bed, closed her eyes and thought. Why was she here? And where had this taken her friend, Viviana? Surely it couldn't have been far off, being in the FMA world and all. While she wanted to have fun and go on adventures with the Elric brothers, she needed to find Viviana first. Speaking of which…what would happen if Al and Vivi met? And if anything were to happen between the two, is he fit for her? 'I'll do some observation later.' _

_Lynette started to process what was going to happen later on while she was here. The real question that popped into her mind was, 'How am I and Vivi gonna get back home?' _

_Lynette opened an eye and found the brothers staring at her. "What?" she asked. _

_Edward sighed and sat down on the bed she was on, and then said, "Mustang told us to keep you here. The least we can do is try to figure out who you are."_

_Lynette shrugged and said, "I'm Lynette, nothing more; But if want to know about me, then fine. (A/N: WARNING- info about Lynette has been brought off of The Game Has Begun. Prepare yourself. XD) My favorite colors are red, black, and purple, my favorite food is Pocky; I hate it when people underestimate me and…what else…oh yeah! I'm 14 years old. You happy?"_

_The brothers' sweatdropped. "That's not exactly what we meant. We actually meant where you're from and why you're here," Al said._

_Lynette shrugged and said, "Is it really that important? If anything, all there is to know is that I was born on Earth and I was placed here for a reason that I don't know. Also, I seem to have been separated from my friend. It'd be nice if you'd help me look for her."_

_Edward tilted his head to the side. "Separated? How did that happen, exactly?" _

_Lynette sighed and whispered, "That's what I'd like to know." She stared at her hands with her eyes drooped slightly, still a bit tired._

_"You don't know how you were separated?" _

_"No, I don't. One minute, we're at her house, having fun. The next, we're not anywhere near each other and I ended up…" she stopped in mid-sentence, trailing off. _

_"Were you two close?" Alphonse asked. Lynette nodded her head and said, "Practically sisters. We've been friends since we were young kids." _

_Silence filled the room after that. Ed, a minute or so later, stretched his arms and yawned, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm not making any promises, but we can probably help you find her." _

_Lynette's eyes brightened up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"_

_"Don't think we're doing it because we care. We're doing it because we're nice and it seems like the right thing to do," he replied. With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Alphonse and Lynette. Lynette tilted her head, a bit confused.  
"Brother can be like that sometimes. He tries to keep up this exterior to hide his soft side," Alphonse explained. Lynette giggled and nodded her head. "Typical," she whispered to herself. _

_"You should get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow, going to Tucker's house. He's going to help us research," Alphonse said to her. Lynette's heart sank, knowing of the events to come. She nodded and laid herself down unknowingly on Ed's bed and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_Viviana sat in the alley with Scar, staring at the fire that was keeping them warm. She sighed. 'I wonder what Lynnie's doing...What is my family doing? I wonder what Sienna's telling mom and dad...' she thought. Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Viviana looked up to see Scar was heading down the alleyway. She quickly stood up and followed him. _

_"Where are we going?" she asked him. He stopped and looked down at her. _

_"We're almost there...to East City. You did say your friend might be there, did you not?" Scar said, looking at her questionably. Viviana nodded her head and sighed. "You know once that happens, we go our separate ways..." she said, sounding a bit disappointed. It turned out that Scar was a nice guy. She liked being around him, feeling as if he could be an older brother. It does seem a bit weird, but that's the closest relation she could come to. _

_Viviana nodded, walking with him._

* * *

_Throughout the next few days, the Elrics and Lynette went to the Tuckers' residence. Lynette had a hatred for Shou Tucker, knowing what he would do. She didn't show her hate. That would only raise suspicions. And she knew she couldn't really do anything about the situation. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't... _

_She did have fun with Nina though. When she met the little girl, she couldn't help but smile around her. "Hey, Ms. Lynette? Will you play with me and Alexander?"  
"Of course, sweetie," Lynette replied, smiling. Ed and Al smiled at Lynette, then at each other. They put their books down and stood up.  
Lynette looked at them and tilted her head as Ed stretched. "I'm getting tired at looking at books all day. What do ya say, Al? Let's take a break."  
Lynette smiled at him then at Al. "Okay but, I have one thing to say to you...TAG, YOU'RE IT!" she yelled. She ran away with Nina and Alexander. The brothers laughed and chased after them. The next few days, they played the days away. Lynette enjoyed the time with the four of them._

* * *

_The dreaded day came. Lynette was unsure about going, but the boys urged her to go. _

_"We want you to come! It'll be fun. Besides, you wanna play with Nina again, don't you?" Alphonse asked. Lynette flinched. "Of course I do! I just...I don't feel well," she said. The boys nodded. She sighed, "Fine. I'll come." 'Only to hold Ed back,' she thought to herself. _

_As they walked into the house, Lynette finally started feeling sick to her stomach. She absolutely did NOT want to be here. Ed and Al called out for the little girl and her dog. When they finally got to the room where Tucker was at. As Ed opened the door, Lynette did her best to not jump out at the adult and beat him to death. _

_ "Oh, Mr. Tucker-"_

_"I did it, boys. I finally did it," Tucker said. He moved to the side and showed the three teens what was behind him. And Lynette knew what...or actually who it was. Nina and Alexander. Both turned into a single chimera. Their talking was drowned out of Lynette's hearing. She only heard a ringing in her ears as she looked at Nina. She walked up and pet her head. She smiled at her sadly, making sure not to let the boys see it.  
"Hi. How are you?" Lynette asked. Nina and Alexander, now in their chimera form, nuzzled their face into Lynette's hand. Lynette's heart dropped and she gave them one last pet before pulling away for Edward to see. _

_Edward stared in awe, smiling at what Tucker had created. But then, once Nina had said, "Big Brother...Ed...ward..." his eyes widened. _

_"Mr. Tucker...when did you get your state alchemist certification?" Edward asked._

_ "Let's see. It was two years ago."_

_"And when did your wife leave you?"_

_ "That was also two years ago."_

_"...I just have one last question for you...Where are Nina and Alexander?" Ed asked with more anger in his voice. Alphonse gasped and Lynette stayed her ground. But resisting on beating Tucker was becoming hard for her. If Viviana were here, she wouldn't hesitate a single second to beat the shit out of the man standing before him...That is if Nina weren't in front of them._

_She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ed beating Tucker. Al was trying to pry him off, telling Ed that if he beat him anymore, Tucker would die. Which in Lynette's opinion, didn't seem that bad. Tucker probably would be better off dead, as cruel as it may sound. Ed was finally calmed down and buried his face in his hands. Alphonse was petting Nina's head, repeating, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."_

_"I made it just in time. I get to remain a state alchemist!" Tucker said, holding his pocketwatch in his hand. Edward growled and hit the watch out of the man's hand. Tucker started to crawl over to it. Finally, Lynette couldn't take it any longer and walked over, kicking Tucker in the stomach, hard. Tucker let out an 'oompf' in pain, holding his stomach. Lynette continued this for a few more times and then stopped, clenching her fists. Ed touched her shoulder and she turned to face him. Tears were already flowing down her face and Ed's heart did a backflip. He sighed shakily and pulled her into a hug. She instantly broke down and clung to him, crying her eyes out. Ed rubbed her back, holding in tears. When they got back to the hotel, they were all silent. Lynette had stopped crying after they got there and just stared blankly out the window. What was there to say?_

* * *

Tucker was sitting with Nina, venting to her. "I wonder why no one's capable of understanding me...Nina..."

He then heard footsteps and looked to the door, seeing a tall man with a scar on his forehead, and what seemed like a teenage girl in a pancho-like hoodie over her hair to hide it from the rain. She took down her hood and looked at the scene before her. Viviana's heart broke into pieces when she saw Nina. When she turned her eyes to Tucker, her eyes had a flame of hatred to them. "You're Shou Tucker, correct?" Scar asked.

"Who are you? Not military... Who are you?!" Tucker yelled, bolting out of his seat.

"Oh shut it, you stupid son of a bitch..." Viviana muttered. Tucker snapped his head to her and watched her walk to Nina. "W-What are you doing?!" he yelled. Viviana ignored the man's panic and turned Nina towards her. "Hi sweetie. How are you?" she said in a soft voice that any child would warm up to. It could pass for a motherly voice for any child. Nina's attention quickly turned to Viviana. As Nina started to talk to her, Viviana looked up at Scar and gave a small nod. Scar nodded his head back and put his hand towards Tucker's face. Viviana quickly turned her head away as Scar did what he was supposed to. Nina's eyes were never turned toward her father, distracted by the soft tone of Viviana's voice. After the blood was shed, Scar walked over to the two. He looked at Nina and sighed. "So what are you planning to do to help this poor soul?" Scar asked the autumn haired girl. Viviana sighed, petting Nina's head.

"I don't know, Scar...I don't know..."

* * *

_**Well, that's it for now. I have you all on the edge of your seats, don't I? :D**_

_**Ed: What did you plan for Nina?**_

_**I ain't telling you, mofo! **_

_**Ed: WHY NOT?!**_

_**Cause then it ruins what I have planned for the story. Now shut up before a shove a hockey stick up your-**_

_**MLlw: OKAY, I think that's enough for today. **_


End file.
